Escolhas
by Victoria Weasley Mellark
Summary: Gina Weasley mudou tudo. E de última hora, tomou uma decisão que ninguém esperava. Fez uma escolha inesperada.


**Disclaimer: **Tudo aqui pertence a J.K Rowling e seu universo lindo e mágico de Harry Potter também não é meu, infelizmente. Se fosse, Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom e Draco Malfoy seriam meus *w*

**N/A:** Ta, eu sei que no livro Luna e Neville não se casam. Mas eu a-do-ro vê-los juntos, e sempre os imaginei como casal. Que diota eu sou, haha. E também sei que a tiara não é presente do Rony e da Mione. Mas eu quis que fosse u_u' E relevem, é a minha primeira fic de HP e a minha primeira D/G.

Era um grande dia. Era o meu casamento com Harry. Sim, Harry Potter, aquele mesmo que derrotou Você-Sabe-Quem. Estamos juntos faz 2 anos e agora ele decidiu me pedir em casamento. Mamãe está toda animada, quer que tudo saia perfeito. Harry está tão nervoso que parece que vai explodir. Não o via desde o dia anterior... pra falar a verdade, eu não quero me casar. E eu descobri isso recentemente. Quando eu finalmente me dei conta de que sinto, digamos, algo mais por aquele vermezinho de cabelos louros, de nome Draco Malfoy. Eu não queria sentir. Eu queria amar o Harry mais do que tudo! Mas de uns tempos pra cá... eu já não sentia a mesma coisa por Harry. Aquele amor todo que eu sentia antes, eu... eu não sei. Já não era mais a mesma coisa. Ultimamente eu ando desejando que o Harry, mais do que tudo volte a amar desesperadamente a Cho Chang, para que eu pudesse ficar com Draco e ser feliz. Bem, ser feliz seria impossível se eu e Draco tivéssemos uma relação normal, porque isso é o que não temos. Eu e ele andamos tendo uns encontros a escondida. Com toda a ajuda de Luna. Ela pensava o seguinte, _se você gosta dele, e ele de você, então eu te ajudo, você sabe como eu gosto de ver as pessoas felizes._ Quando eu estava com Draco, sempre dizia ao Harry que ia na casa da Luna. E ele nunca desconfiou, Harry confia muito em mim. Eu sinto um pouco de pena dele, por ele ter confiado tanto em mim e eu estar traindo-o com o Draco. Mas sabe... eu acho que eu devia me casar com o Draco, já ouviu falar naquele ditado 'os opostos se atraem'? Pois é. Acho que isso está acontecendo comigo, eu me atraí por alguém totalmente diferente de mim. Alguém que tinha um pai como Comensal. Alguém que sente vergonha daquilo tudo. Draco parece ser uma pessoa amarga e malvada, mas na verdade ele não é nada disso do que vocês pensam. Não falo com ele desde que eu contei que iria me casar. Mas pedi a ele que fosse ao meu casamento. Foi triste.  
_- Draco... eu preciso te contar uma coisa - falei, com dor no coração.__  
__- Então me conte, Gina. Você sabe que nós não temos segredos! - ele sorriu, aquele sorriso que eu amava mais do que tudo. __  
__- Harry me pediu em casamento - falei, como se estivesse jogando uma bomba.__  
__- E você... você disse o que? - ele disse, como se instantaneamente quisesse chorar.__  
__- Eu aceitei - falei quase chorando, também.__  
__- Então é isso, Gina? - ele disse, se corrigindo e mantendo a postura séria - Você dizia que me amava, mas agora vai se casar com o Potter?__  
__- Olha, Draco...__  
__- Poupe-me de suas desculpas. Eu não quero te ver nunca mais. Eu era o que? Um brinquedo? Cansou do Potter, vai pro babaca do Malfoy, huh? Por Merlim Gina... - ele se levantou, estava indo embora. O interrompi.__  
__- Draco, espere! - gritei - Você vai ao meu casamento?__  
__- MAS VOCÊ É MUITO CARA DE PAU! - ele gritou - Não, Weasley, eu não vou. Com licença._  
Aquilo foi muito triste pra mim. Eu fiquei deprimida por dias, Harry tentou me ajudar, mas ele não sabia o que era. Mamãe achou que eu estava doente, mas eu avisei a ela que estava bem. Quando ia visitar Luna, eu desabafava e chorava muito. Luna é casada com Neville, então ele sabe também. Os dois me ajudaram muito.  
Hermione bateu na porta do meu quarto mandando um recado de mamãe, ela disse que era pra eu tomar banho, que eu iria me arrumar. Entrei no chuveiro e tomei um banho bem demorado. O banho é um bom lugar pra se esquecer as coisas, pra relaxar. Estava muito nervosa. Eu decididamente queria que Draco fosse ao meu casamento. Eu já sabia o que iria fazer. E saí do banho mais confiante.  
Coloquei meu vestido, que foi detalhadamente e perfeitamente bordado por mamãe, uma tiara que foi presente de Rony e Hermione, e um salto prata que foi presente de Luna e Neville. 'Pra dar sorte', disse ela quando me entregou. Tudo combinava perfeitamente bem. Eu estava linda. Mamãe tirou a tiara e começou, entre soluços e lágrimas, a pentear o meu cabelo, que estava maior, na cintura. Ela murmurava algo como 'minha pequena Gina vai se casar' ou 'tomara que Harry cuide bem da minha filhinha'. Ela ajeitou a tiara em meu cabelo e eu percebi que estava linda. Definitivamente Draco teria que ir ao meu casamento.  
Desci as escadas acompanhada de Hermione e mamãe. Todos estavam reunidos na sala, e começou o murmúrio de 'como ela está linda'. Terminei de descer, recebi um abraço de papai. Jorge estava acompanhado de Angelina, e deu um enorme sorriso pra mim. Fred II e Roxanne estavam brincando, então nem deram muita atenção. Pensei em Fred por um momento, eu realmente sentia a falta dele. Rony olhava pra mim com uma cara de besta que só ele tinha, e sorriu. Sorri de volta, e segui para o carro.  
Mamãe disse que iríamos ao casamento de carro, para não estragar meu vestido. Entramos no carro e seguimos até a Igreja. Harry estava lá, parado, nervoso. Pude ver um rapaz com cabelos louros sentado ao fundo, definitivamente era Draco. Os outros tinham ido antes de mim, e sobrou eu e papai. Entramos na Igreja e a marcha nupcial começou a tocar. Olhei para os lados e percebi que Draco estava lá. Sorri e continuei andando. Cheguei onde Harry estava, me despedi de papai, e me virei para o padre. Ele começou a dizer todas aquelas coisas de Igreja, e casamento, e tal. Até que ele fez - finalmente - a pergunta.  
- Harry James Potter, - ele fez questão de dizer nossos nomes completos - aceita se casar com Ginevra Molly Weasley, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, até que a morte os separe?  
- Aceito - ele disse, sorrindo.  
- Ginevra Molly Weasley, aceita se casar com Harry James Potter, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, até que a morte os separe?  
Demorei um pouco de responder. Suspirei. E finalmente, disse.  
- Não.  
Mamãe quase enfarta. Harry quase morreu de susto. E pude ver um sorrisinho brilhando na boca de Draco.  
- Mas como assim, Gina? - Harry perguntou  
- Desculpa, Harry. Mas eu não te amo tanto quanto antes. Eu achei o amor... em outra pessoa. E sinto lhe dizer, ela está aqui no momento. - suspirei, virei e olhei pra Draco - É por isso que eu pedi pra você vir ao meu casamento, Draco.  
Mamãe desmaiou e pude ver Jorge comentando com Angelina algo sobre 'menina rebelde'. Luna olhou pra Neville, depois olhou pra mim com aquele olhar de 'fez a coisa certa'.  
- Draco? Não me diga que você achou o amor em Draco, Gina, porque eu acho que sinceramente, ele... - o interrompi  
- Eu conheço Draco mais do que você, Harry. Mais do que todo mundo aqui. E se tem alguém que eu amo no momento, é ele. Desculpa, mas no momento eu gostaria de me tornar uma Malfoy e casar com Draco.  
Mamãe desmaiou de novo.  
- E eu não me importo com o que vocês estão pensando. Draco mudou mais do que vocês pensam. Ele não é mais aquele garotinho mimado de Hogwarts. Com licença, essa é a hora na qual eu saio e fujo com Draco, e volto tempos depois.  
Saí correndo pela Igreja e agarrei a mão de Draco. Saímos correndo e pude escutar a voz de meu pai gritando 'eu vou te deserdar, mocinha!'. Eu não ligava. Eu não tava nem aí.  
Eu finalmente tinha feito a coisa certa. E então percebi, que Draco é a pessoa certa pra mim.


End file.
